Sean Walker
|images = Sean Walker }} is an unlikely hero who gets entangled in an immense government conspiracy when his girlfriend, Leila Buchanan, mysteriously disappears during their Caribbean cruise. Story Pre-EventSean Walker's Bio on NBC's official website Sean grew up in a low-income household in the suburbs of Chicago. He showed a gift for computer programming from an early age. As his family could not afford a computer of its own, Sean would spend his spare time at his school’s computer lab or at the library, often losing track of time and spending hours upon hours writing games and programs of all kinds. This passion became his only refuge when at the age of ten, (redacted) Sean’s high school years were spent moving around, going wherever his father could find a job. (redacted) As soon as he graduated high school, Sean left home and headed out to MIT. Thanks to his wits, his amazing computer skills, three jobs, and a lot of financial aid, Sean started a bachelor’s in computer engineering. (redacted) Sean was also an active member of his school’s swim team. It was at the school’s swimming pool in 2005 during his senior year where he met Leila Buchanan and they eventually started dating. Although their relationship has gone through ups and downs, Sean is absolutely confident that Leila is the woman he will marry and spend the rest of his life with. Over the years, the Buchanans have become a surrogate family of sorts. I Haven't Told You Everything On September 1, 2010, Sean is at Leila's house talking to Michael about how he can reach him and Leila on the cruise. Sean then awkwardly tries to ask Michael's blessing for him to marry Leila, but before he can ask, Michael guesses and tells Sean that he has his blessing. Sean and Leila say goodbye to her dad, mom, and sister before they leave. On September 4, 2010, The Event I Haven't Told You Everything On September 12, 2010, at 1:37 PM, Sean is aboard Avias Airways Flight 514 and has just stepped out of the bathroom where he has disposed of a blue uniform. Sean takes his seat and looks out his window to see men in the building across from him running toward the plane. As the plane is taking off, Sean also notices an SUV trying to keep pace with the plane. The SUV, driven by Simon Lee, tries to get in front of the plane before it can take off but is unsuccessful. Shortly after the plane takes off, Sean gets out of his seat and goes to the front of the plane. When flight attendant Maureen Donovan tells him to go back to his seat, Sean pulls a gun on her and tells her to back away from him. He begins knocking on the cockpit door telling the pilot to open the door and that he doesn't have to do this. When Maureen tells him that she can't open the door, she shows him how to talk to the pilot using the phone. He tells the pilot that it's not too late to stop what's going to happen. Air Marshall Dan Taylor comes up to Sean with his gun drawn and orders him to drop it. Sean complies. Post-Event Unknown as of yet. Interesting Facts *Sean was addicted to World of Warcraft until Leila made him give it up. *A big Stephen King lover, he has read "The Stand" seven times. Description Sean is a quintessential boy next-door and self-proclaimed geek. He spent his college days at MIT in front of a computer, and now freelances as a video game programmer and hacker. Smart and confident, he wears his heart on his sleeve. Preview Story Sean's Tweets http://twitter.com/statuses/user_timeline/165912007.rss|short|max=10 :''Follow him on Twitter @SeanBWalker References Category:Characters Category:Cruise Ship Passengers Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Tweets